The present disclosure provides mesothelin (MSLN) binding proteins which can be used for diagnosing and treating indications correlated to the expression of MSLN. Mesothelin (MSLN) is a GPI-linked membrane bound tumor antigen MSLN is overexpressed ovarian, pancreatic, lung and triple-negative breast cancers and mesothelioma. Normal tissue expression of MSLN is restricted to single-cell, mesothelial layers lining the pleural, pericardial, and peritoneal cavities. Overexpression of MSLN is associated with poor prognosis in lung adenocarcinoma and triple-negative breast cancer. MSLN has been used as cancer antigen for numerous modalities, including immunotoxins, vaccines, antibody drug conjugates and CAR-T cells. Early signs of clinical efficacy have validated MSLN as a target, but therapies with improved efficacy are needed to treat MSLN-expressing cancers.